


Castiel egy f@szr!banc

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Szomszédok, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel rajong Deanért, Castiel!Cock slut, Castiel!f@szribanc, Cock Slut, Csókok-Fiúk között, Dean webcam srác, Fanboys - Freeform, Figyelmeztetés: NSFW art!!!, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW Art, Nem részletezett Bj, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, ismeretlenekből barátok/szeretők
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Castiel megőrül a péniszekért, ez régóta így volt, s az eltelt idők alatt ez semmit nem változott... egészen addig, míg a szomszédjába nem költözik rajongása tárgya: Dean Winchester.Ezek után már kizárólag egy pénisz kötötte le az érdeklődését, és az Deanhez volt nőve. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Destiel Magyarul, Magyar Destiel
Kudos: 21





	Castiel egy f@szr!banc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).

> Ez a fic januárban jelentkezett nálam félálomban, majd márciusban, de most teljesedett ki, bár eredetileg hosszabb, és részletesebb lett volna, ám így sem rossz. Talán, esetleg lesz folytatása, ezt néha nem tudom előre.
> 
> Plusz: az ösztönzött a megírására, mivel Castiel Gumbynak (akit remélem nevezhetek barátomnak) épp ma van a szülinapja, és neki szánom kicsi ajándékként. <3  
Boldog Szülinapot! :)
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: a fic NSFW Art-ot tartalmaz, azaz Not Safe For Work! Vagyis: vigyázz hol olvasod, amikor görgeted!

Nem tudta, pontosan mikor kezdődött ez az egész nála. Talán már három és fél, négy éves korában, amikor Iniassal megmutatták egymásnak a "pisilőjüket"? Vagy talán kicsit később, mikor öt - hat évesen Bartholomew-val, szerették egymást - ott lent - simogatni? 

Esetleg akkor, mikor hét - nyolc évesen együtt aludtak a legjobb barátjával, Balthazarral, és mindenféle "érdekes" dolgokat műveltek? Egy biztos: Castiel mindig, és kizárólag, csak a fiúk iránt érdeklődött, ők vonzották szexuálisan, vagy ahogy serdülőként nemes egyszerűséggel kijelentette egyszer: Mit csináljak? Szeretem a péniszeket! Természetesen, ezt később felnőttként is mindig előszeretettel hangoztatta.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Castiel nem tehetett róla, de ő egy faszribanc. Nem kellett nagyon semmire költenie, mert megoldotta, főként a szájával. Pizza futár, sörrel érkezve? Pipa. Kiadó lakás, plusz annak a fenntartása? Pipa. Legyen szó bármiről, meg tudta dumálni, hogy térdre hulljon, és már rendezte is a számlát. Ha úgy adódott, használta a seggét is, de gyakrabban elég volt a mesés szája, a mesteri nyelvtehetségével.

Aztán összehozta a Sors Deannel.  
Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy az ajtaján csöngettek. Meglepődve nyitott ajtót, mivel semmit nem várt, nem rendelt ételt, s el nem tudta képzelni: vajon ki lehet az?

Semmi mást nem talált, csak az ajtaja előtt egy jókora bőröndöt. Nem hagyhatta csak úgy a folyosón, ezért becipelte magához. Plusz hátha van benne cím.

Ám, ahogy kinyitotta, elfelejtette ezt az okot. A bőrönd mindenféle érdekességgel volt tele. Többek között: szatén bugyikkal, puha, bőrből készült férfi alsóneműkkel, dildókkal, vibrikkel, fleshlighttal, meleg pornó magazinokkal, és pendrive-okat is talált. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézzen bele a tartalmába.

S mit talált? A kedvenc webcam srácát, Dean képét, mindenféle izgató pózokban. Aztán rátalált a bőröndben a címére is, ami nem volt más, mint a mellette lévő lakás.

*

Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el igazából, úgyhogy kissé ijedten rázkódott össze, kezét a nyakához téve, amikor újra megszólalt a csengője.

[](https://postimg.cc/WtKkCv5Y)

Amikor aztán kinyitotta az ajtaját, pár másodpercig döbbenten állt. Dean a valóságban sokkalta szebb, és lenyűgözőbb volt - még felöltözve is -, mint bármelyik videójában.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Mikor az ajtóban álló adonisz végre megmozdulva a másik lábára helyezte a súlyát, és kissé zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, ez kihozta Cast a transzából, és valósággal magára rántva behúzta a szobájába a jóképű férfit, akinek épp csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy a lábával becsukja az ajtót, mert az elbűvölően kék szemű szexisten, pillanatok alatt lehámozta róla a nadrágot, s azonnal mély torokra vette őt.

[](https://postimages.org/)

\- Jézus ereje! Mit művelsz? - kérdezte rekedtes, mély hangon, s ez a szexi hang arra ösztönözte az előtte térdelő sötét hajú férfit, hogy még inkább bevesse magát. Deannek nem volt ellenére az, amit éppen a másik most művelt vele, sőt!  
Hamarosan azonban a szakértő szopásnak hála, már csak morgásra, s nyögésekre maradt ideje, mielőtt az előidézett orgazmusa zselévé változtatná át a térdkalácsát. Talán össze is esik, ha Castiel nem tartotta volna meg.

Kicsit később, amikor már mindketten kielégültek (Cas a nadrágjába jött, érintés nélkül), csak lihegve néztek egymásra, majd Dean kezdeményezte a csókjukat. Ám mikor kissé vonakodva szét váltak, meg kellett kérdeznie.

\- Nem mintha nem szerettem volna, amit műveltél velem, mert nagyon is bejött, de mégis mi volt ez?  
\- Bocsánat kérő szopás...  
\- Hogy mi?  
\- Tudod, nem tehetek róla. Kinyitottam az ajtómat, és ott volt a bőröndöd. Nem hagyhattam ott, ezért becipeltem. Valahogy viszont meg kellett tudnom kihez tartozik, ezért belenéztem... és nagyon érdekes dolgokat találtam... és nagyon rossz fiú voltam, mert a pendrive-odat is lecsekkoltam... 

Dean mentálisan felvéste magának Cas eme elszólását, hogy rossz fiú volt. Még nagyon is fel tudja ezt használni mindkettejük örömére. Egyébként nem volt mérges, mint ahogy Cas eredetileg számított volna rá, a pendrive - na meg a bőröndje - miatt.

\- Oké, semmi gond. Tudom, nem akartál semmi rosszat. Aki ilyeneket művel a szájával, és a nyelvével... hmm... az nálam rossz ember nem lehet - felelte, és magához húzva a kék szemű pasit megcsókolta.

*

Végül is a megismerkedésük jól sikerült, Dean nemcsak a bőröndjét, meg a cuccait kapta vissza, hanem elnyerte egyben Cas szívét is. Ha már így esett, a találkozójuk mindjárt átalakult az első randijukká, (amit természetesen még számos követett) az pedig csak hab volt a tortán, mikor felfedezték a későbbiekben, hogy az apartmanjaik igazából egybe nyithatóak.

Dean nem hagyta abba a webcam-ezést, sőt, ebbe beszállt Castiel is, és ezzel kiegészítve a keresetüket, remekül megéltek, ugyanis a nemcsak a meleg, vagy biszex pasik fizettek elő a csatornájuk videóira, hanem számos heteró csaj is.  
Ez volt még csak a kezdete, a nagyon hosszú, és boldog, szerelemmel, meg persze rengeteg szexszel teli kapcsolatuknak.

\--- The End ---

11.08.2019. Friday - Happy Birthday Cas Gumby!

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a fic, légy oly jó, és jelezd a kudos gomb megnyomásával. Köszi. <3  
\---  
Nekem is "évforduló", hiszen ez a 80. Destiel süti ficem!  
Ki hitte volna? :)  
De persze remélem lesz 100, és még azon is túl. :)  
Kidolgozásra váró ötletek, azok - hála Chucknak, és a Destiel múzsámnak - vannak. :)


End file.
